the_new_adventures_of_spongebob_spyro_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bagheera
Bagheera is a strict Panther who is one of the main characters in Spongebob's adventures in Jungle book. Bagheera is part of the Shell Louge Squad, and is the serious one in the group, offen scolding the others at the end of every laugh track, saying, "It's NOT funny." But sometimes, before the laugh track, he sometimes finds something funny himself and says, "Now THAT's funny." Bagheera is like the strict but wise uncle to the louge, mostly to those who are more reckless then others. Appearances Spongebob's Adventures in The Jungle Book Bagheera is the first main character to appear in the film. He discovers the infant Mowgli amidst the debris of a wrecked canoe. Knowing that the man-cub would need nourishment, he brings Mowgli to a family of wolves who had recently had cubs. There, Mowgli is nurtured for 10 years, with Bagheera often stopping by to check on him. Ten years later, Shere Khan, the tiger, returns to the part of the jungle where the wolf pack lives, and threatens to kill the boy and all those who would protect him. As a result, the wolf elders decide to have Mowgli leave the pack, so Bagheera offers to take the boy to a man village, where Mowgli will be safe. Bagheera starts the journey that night, but runs into problems as stubborn Mowgli does not want to leave the jungle. Even the threat of Shere Khan and a run in with Kaa does not change the boy's mind. Aggravated, Bagheera and the shell lougers who were with him, leaves Mowgli on his own, but upon hearing a roar, quickly rushes back to Mowgli's aid. Much to his disdain, he discovers that the roar is none other than Baloo, who was playing with Mowgli. however, the Lougers seem to have a better liking of him. Bagheera declares that Mowgli must go back to the man-village, but Mowgli decides to stay with Baloo, who has promised to take care of Mowgli. Bagheera chooses to leave Mowgli in Baloo's care, and had the Spongebob and friends stick with them, knowing that Baloo will soon need his help. Soon enough, Mowgli is kidnapped by monkeys and Bagheera is called to assist in Mowgli's rescue. The rescue is successful, despite Baloo getting caught by the monkeys' leader, King Louie. after the trouple, Bagheera talks with Baloo about the danger that Mowgli is in if he remains in the jungle, but Baloo was difient, while they were arguing, Kaa secretly and misguideingly takes Mogli while they weren't paying attention, and realise it was too late. Bagheera does not appear until after Shere Khan has attacked Baloo, who was defending Mowgli. Believing Baloo to be dead, Bagheera eulogizes him, only for Baloo to awaken after Mogli is return to the village, Bagheera is annoyed, going so far as to call the bear a fraud, but Spongebob and Patrick is overjoyed, much to the dismay of the easily annoyed Squidward. Pleased that Mowgli is safe, he heads back to the jungle with Baloo. Spongebob and Friends and the Emperor's New Groove Bagheera and Baloo appeared as guest stars, then became members. Bagheera was able to stop the Jaugars frrom killing Kuzco and Icky by yelling halt, seemingly have superiority over the Jaugars. it was never explain how Bagheera and Baloo got to South Amarica, when they were Animals of Inida. it's possable that the flying van transported them, or Crane was able to bring them here, or maybe though unexplainable cartoon magic. he even helped alittle to fight Tai Lung. Category:Heroes Category:Shell Louge Squad Members